Soldier
by vnzhkv
Summary: Sepenggal kisah tentang seorang prajurit yang cukup misterius dengan banyak prestasi mengekor dibelakangnya. /Rate M for violence and gore, maybe lime or lemon?(who knows :p) Millitary Theme, Bash Character, absolutely OOC! Inspirated from Heal the world by Vin'Diesel No Gates./
1. Chapter 1

**Soldier**

**By : Vnzhkv**

**Naruto doesn't belongs to me.**

**Warn : **

**Rate M for violence and gore, maybe lime or lemon?(who knows :p)  
Millitary Theme, Bash Character, absolutely OOC! Inspirated from Heal the world by Vin'Diesel No Gates.**

* * *

**Somewhere at the Forrest [21.00 PM]**

Sebuah Chinook CH-47 terbang melintasi, hutan belantara yang membentang jauh sepanjang mata memandang. Heningnya malam terusik oleh suara helicopter yang sedang melintas itu, membangunkan hewan endemik karena suara yang cukup keras berasal dari 'capung raksasa' itu.

**[Okay Boys! Ini Pegasus dari Control Room, dalam 10 menit kalian akan tiba di titik yang sudah ditentukan, persiapkan diri kalian dan may God be with you] **Suara yang terdengar cukup jelas dari walkie talkie yang tersemat di salah satu rompi seorang prajurit.

"Damn man! Akhirnya setelah penantian yang cukup lama..." ucap salah seorang prajurit yang sudah siap dengan senjata AR-15 lengkap dengan suppresor yang digenggam erat. Nampak beberapa temannya melirik kearahnya dan tersenyum tipis.  
"Hahaha, walau ini misi terakhir, kita tetap tidak boleh lengah **Clay**..." balas seseorang yang juga sudah bersiap untuk melakukan penerjunan.

**[Capt Fox, titik pendaratan sudah dekat, pintu akan kami buka.]  
**Tak lama setelah suara suara si pilot helikopter itu, lampu merah berkedip dan pintu belakang Chinook itu menganga sedikit demi sedikit.  
"Kalian dengar itu? Siapkan diri kalian anak-anak!" ucap fox, yang merupakan leader dari regu itu.

"SIAP SIR!" jawab keenam anggota nya yang akan melakukan penerjunan.

**[Sir, kita sudah sampai. Jangan lupa bersenang-senang! Kami akan menjemput kalian 48 jam dari sekarang.]**

*sreeett*  
Dua gulungan tali meluncur bebas ke tanah kemudian diikuti oleh tujuh orang yang turun dari helikopter itu. Setelah pendaratan yang mulus itu, Chinook pun bergerak menjauhi titik pendaratan dan hilang ditelan gelapnya malam.  
"Baiklah, **Grizzly** darimana kita akan memulai pencarian mangsa ini?" tanya fox pada salah seorang prajurit yang bertubuh paling besar diantara mereka semua.

"Kita akan memulai perjalanan melewati perbukitan dan tebing untuk sampai ke titik dimana kita dapat leluasa memata-matai mangsa. Perkiraan waktu perjalanan adalah 7 jam capt." Ucap Grizz dengan detail.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, **Lizard** segera beri informasi pada **Pegasus **kalau kita akan bergerak" perintah sang kapten pada salah seorang prajurit yang menggendong radio telekomunikasi.  
**[Lizard pada Pegasus! Ganti!]**

**[Loud and clear Sir!]**

**[Izin agar Pergerakan dimulai, mohon pegasus tetap melakukan pemantauan dari satelit.]**

**[Izin diberikan dan jangan khawatir, mata pegasus takkan lengah]**

**[Terimakasih, Lizard out.]**

"Okay semuanya, let's move boys"

Mereka pun bergerak menuju titik selanjutnya.

[SKIP TIME]

Setelah perjalanan yang cukup gila, mereka tiba di salah satu tebing curam namun tetap tertutupi pepohonan rimbun. Tidak jauh dari tempat mereka, ada sebuah camp kecil yang diisi oleh para pemberontak yang sudah menjadi target operasi dari ketujuh prajurit tersebut.

"Clay observe!"  
Mendapat perintah langsung, Clay pun bergerak mengambil teropong dan mulai melakukan observasi terhadap camp tersebut. "Hmm, ada sekitar 40 orang pemberontak, mereka sedang berpesta dan ahh domba kita juga disitu. Luka sayatan di pipi kiri yang melintang hingga leher, tak salah lagi itu **Boris Agvhenov** dan **Bernard Mahfoudz**, Sir!" Ucap Clay setelah observasi.  
"Lizard, beritahu pegasus untuk memberi izin melakukan penyergapan."  
"Siap Sir." Ucap Lizard yang langsung menghubungi pegasus.

**[Lizard pada Pegasus! Ganti]**

*zzzzzt*  
**[Lizart pada Pegasus! Come on Pegasus!]**

*zzzzzzzt*

**[Pegasus disini! Maaf menunggu Lizardman!]**

**[Syukurlah! Kami meminta izin untuk melakukan penyergapan. Ganti]**

**[Izin diberikan Lizard, lakukan dengan bersih!]**

**[Ok Lizard out!]**

"Baiklah boys, izin sudah diberikan. Its show time! Aku akan bersama Grizzly akan masuk ke jantung pertahanan musuh untuk melihat lebih dekat apa ada sandera atau tidak, Clay dan **Bulldog** dari sisi kiri, lalu **Hollywood **dan **Kiddo** dari sisis kanan. Lizard akan menjadi support kali ini. Mari kita beri mereka sambutan pesta ala America!"

Setelah izin dikonfirmasi, formasi pun sudah terbentuk, akhirnya pesta yang sebenarnya pun dimulai.

**-With Clay and Bulldog-**

Sisi kiri terbilang cukup aman karena banyaknya pohon dan tanaman liar yang cukup tinggi hingga dapat membantu mereka berkamuflase dengan baik diantara pepohonan  
"Hei Clay, setelah ini kau mau kemana?" Bulldog membuka obrolan ringan disela-sela kamuflase mereka.

"Aku akan pulang dan menikah dengan Roxanne lalu menetap di Washington." balas Clay dengan sumringah.

"kalau aku mungkin akan bertemu keluargaku di virginia, sudah lama sejak aku kabur dari rumah 8 tahun lalu. Aku penasaran kabar ibu, ayah dan saudaraku." kata Bulldog sembari mengingat sedikit kenangan kelam masalalu nya.

"kalau begitu, mari selesaikan misi ini dan pulang" ucap clay yang sudah bersiap dalam mode tembak.

"yeah, dan hey jangan lupa untuk mengundang kami."  
"tentu, kalian adalah sahabat yang gila, aku menyayangi kalian seberti saudaraku sendiri."

**-With Hollywood and Kiddo-**

"Hei Hollywood..." ucap kid untuk memecah keheningan mereka.

"ada apa bocah?" tanya wood padanya sembari fokus mengamati para pemberotak yang kelihatannya teler setelah berpesta semalam suntuk.

"sebenarnya aku masih penasaran dengan capt fox, apa semua rumor itu benar?" tanya kid.

"kau akan tau setelah misi selesai, tetaplah fokus..." balas wood acuh tak acuh.

"hiyaa kau tidak asik wood..."keluh kid yang masih mencoba fokus dengan misi.

"Bisa dibilang benar namun juga salah, Fox sendiri terlalu misterius dan jalan pikirannya sangat sulit ditebak. Melihat dari berkas-berkas tentang dirinya yang kita dapatkan sewaktu pembentukan regu dulu, aku cukup yakin beberapa rumor ada yang benar dan ada yang salah." Jelas wood tanpa sedikitpun mengalihkan pandangan terhadap musuh.

-With Fox and Grizz-

"Hei capt, apa setelah ini kau akan kembali ke Jepang ?" tanya Grizz yang tepat berada dibelakang Fox.  
"Hahaha sepertinya begitu, para jendral tua itu merasa aku sudah cukup lama di medan perang dan sudah saatnya menjadi seperti mereka yang berurusan dengan dokumen-dokumen bangsat itu." Fox menjawabnya dengan santai dan tanpa beban sekali. Grizz tenggelam dalam pikirannya, '_sungguh aku tak menyangka dapat bertemu dengan orang seperti dia.'_. Grizz mengenang sedikit awal pertemuan mereka, pertemuan yang menjadikan mereka saudara.

**[Flashback]**

**BAGRAM AIR BASE [10.00 AM]**

Suasana di ruangan kerja pimpinan Bagram saat ini cukup tegang, bagaimana tidak? Dua orang Jendral tua sedang mendiskusikan sesuatu dengan sangat alot.

"Kita harus melakukan operasi sekarang! Perbuatan si Rusia itu dan juga teman nya si raja minyak gila nuklir itu tidak dapat ditolerir lagi" ucap salah seorang jendral botak yang sudah uzur namun sudah berpangkat Major General.

"Tapi kita akan menurunkan siapa? _Green Barrets _? Mereka sedang ada misi di wilayah Vietnam." Balas seseorang berkacamata, cukup tua juga dan berpangkat Brigadier General.

"Bagaimana dengan Delta Force?" tanya si jendral bintang dua itu.

"Sedang dalam operasi juga, kau lupa? Yang menyuruh mereka melakukan operasi kan kau sendiri jendral." Balas si jendral bintang satu.

"Navy SEALs?" ucapnya lirih.

"Sedang melakukan pengintaian di beberapa tempat." Ucapnya singkat dan tegas.

Jendral tua itu gusar, ia tak habis pikir bagaimana mungkin kehabisan personel disaat genting seperti ini.  
"Hey Ronald..." ucap si jendral bintang satu yang nampaknya iba dengan keadaan temannya itu.

"Kau tau, Douglas? Aku hanya ingin melakukan misi terakhir sebelum aku pensiun. Umur ku sudah uzur memang, namun aku masih ingin melakukan misi. Walaupun hanya berdiri dibalik layar, aku akan sangat menghargai itu."ucap Jendral Ronald pada temannya, Douglas si bintang satu itu.

"Kau masih tak berubah saja ya Ronald, sebenarnya kita bisa memanggil beberapa prajurit pilihan yang sedang dalam masa bebas tugas. Mungkin ini akan terdengar gila, namun apakah kau pernah berpikir untuk membuat regu yang berisi para _Beast_?" jelas Douglas padanya sambil sedikit menyodorkan ide gila miliknya.  
"Para _Beast _? apa maksudmu?" tanya Ronal yang penasaran sekali terhadap 'ide gila' sahabatnya itu.

"Baiklah begini, kau ingat si bocah foxie?" tanya Douglas sebelum mulai menjelaskan 'ide gila' nya.

"ah iya si penerima _Legion of Merit _dan _Medal of Honour_ karena jasa nya yang sangat gila, meraih pangka _Liutenant Colonel_ di umur yang masih muda dan tingkat keberhasilan misi yang sempurna. Memangnya bocah itu masih hidup?" tanya Ronald sambil mengingat segala hal yang ia ketahui tentang foxie.

"Tentu saja ia masih hidup, dan juga hanya dia lah yang mungkin bisa kita harapkan menyelesaikan misi ini." Jelas Douglas.

"Bukankah untuk memanggilnya kemari harus menggunakan **Ghost Call**? Dan juga aku rasa kita berdua tidak punya wewenang melakukan hal itu." Balas Ronald agak ragu mengenai ide gila sahabatnya. **Ghost Call** adalah salah satu dari sekian kode protokol darurat yang dimiliki oleh US Army. **Ghost Call **adalah kode protokol untuk memanggil mereka para hantu US Army, para pengemban tugas yang sangat beresiko tinggi dan terkadang tidak diakui diatas berkas namun tetap berjalan dengan perintah langsung dari Presiden sebagai pemimpin tertinggi kemiliteran. Dikarenakan wewenang melakukan protokol itu hanya oleh perintah langsung presiden, **Ghost Call** hanya terjadi sekali, itupun pada Perang Dunia II.

"Kalau masalah itu tenang saja, aku punya cara lain untuk memanggilnya tanpa harus melalui prosedur Ghost Call." Douglas dengan keyakinan penuh.  
"Boleh aku tau bagaimana caramu membawa monster kalem itu kemari?"tanya Ronald yang mulai penasaran. Memanggil salah satu prajurit monster tanpa prosedur Ghost Call? Ide macam apa yang ia pikirkan saat ini.

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan itu, ia malah mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mencari-cari nama seseorang dan melakukan panggilan.

*ttuutt tuuutt*

[Hei Son! Apa kabar?]

[...]

[Hahaha, aku juga dalam keadaan baik saat ini.]

[...]

[Ah iya kapan kau akan kembali ke Jepang, Son? Kau tau kan dia sangat merindukanmu.]

[...]

[Hahaha, aku punya penawaran menarik untukmu.]

[...]

[Datanglah ke Bagram, akan kujelaskan ketika kau tiba.]

[...]

[Hahaha, sering-seringlah memanggilku seperti itu, Son! Setidaknya hilangkan sifat kaku mu pada ku.]

*tuttt tuuttt tuutt*

"Nah, dengan begini, satu masalah selesai temanku. Kita tinggal mencari prajurit lain untuk menjadi anggota regunya."ucap Douglas dengan senyum sumringah.

Ronald pun terheran, apa yang sahabatnya katakan pada bocah itu? Dan penawaran apa yang ia maksud? Ronald tenggelam dalam pikirannya, Hingga akhirnya Douglas memecah lamunannya.

"Hey Ronald, aku memiliki rekomendasi untuk regu ini." Ucap Doug dengan nada normalnya.

"Siapa saja mereka?"tanya Ronald yang masih memikirkan apa yang sahabatnya katakan pada prajurit itu.

Douglas kemudian meletakan enam berkas yang berisi data diri dari beberapa prajurit cadangan dari Green Barrets, Navy SEALs, dan Delta Force.

"Yang dihadapanmu adalah para prajurit cadangan dari setiap regu. 2 dari Green Barrets, 2 Navy SEALs, dan 1 orang dari Delta Force. Dan beruntungnya mereka ada di Bagram pada saat ini." Ia menjelaskan secara rinci tentang prajurit yang akan mengisi regu Foxie nantiya.

"Kalau begitu panggil mereka kesini!"ucap Ronald tegas.

"Baiklah jendral, saya izin mengundurkan diri."balasnya dengan tenang. Setelah mendapat anggukan dari Ronald, Douglas pun meninggalkan ruangan itu dan membiarkan Ronald larut lagi dalam pikirannya.

.

.

.

"Sekumpulan _beast_, huh? Tidak buruk untuk misi penutup..."

.

.

.

.

Tubercolosis~

* * *

Profile

Name : Foxie

Age : -

Statue : US Army/ Ghost Call Soldier/Liutenant Colonel

Name : Clay

Age : -

Statue : Green Barrets/

Name : Grizzly

Age : -

Statue : Navy SEALs/

Name : Lizard

Age : -

Statue : Delta Force

Name : Kiddo

Age : -

Statue : Green Barrets/

Name : Hollywood

Age : -

Statue : Navy SEALs

Name : Ronald "Triumph" Donaldson

Age : 65 y.o

Statue : US Army / Head of Bagram Air Base / Major General

Name : Douglas "River" Hoffman

Age : 63 y.o

Statue : US Army / Staff of Bagram Air Base/ Brigadier General


	2. Chapter 2

**Soldier**

**By : Vnzhkv**

**Naruto doesn't belongs to me.**

**Warn : **

**Rate M for violence and gore, maybe lime or lemon?(who knows :p) Millitary Theme, Bash Character, absolutely OOC! Inspirated from Heal the world by Vin'Diesel No Gates.**

* * *

**[Unknown Forrest] [04.00 AM]**

"Clay, on position?" tanya seseorang dari walkie talkie yang tersemat di dada kirinya. "Yes Sir!" jawab Clay dengan tegas.

"Bulldog?"

"Aye Aye Capt!"

"Alright boys, beri mereka kejutan!" tegasnya sambil menunggu.

"YES SIR!"

TRRRRTT TRRRRT*

ARRRRRRGGGHHHH*

Suara tembakan yang disamarkan oleh supresor dan sambutan teriakan dari para pemberontak yang tidak siaga membuat malam itu sangat mencekam.

"Hold your fire! Foxie dan Grizzly akan masuk." Ucap Foxie sembari berjalan mendekati camp yang sudah luluh-lantak itu. Tubuh para pemberontak berserakan, bersimbah darah sehingga membuat tanah yang mereka pijak menjadi merah. "Sir, sepertinya camp ini sudah netral." Ucap Grizz sambil mengobservasi sekitar.

"Grizz periksa sekitar, apabila ada tawanan segera bebaskan, aku akan memeriksa tenda besar di ujung itu."jelas foxie yang berjalan lurus menuju sebuah tenda yang cukup besar yang berada di ujung jalan mereka. Grizz lalu memisahkan diri dan mulai mencari-cari apabila ada tawanan di kamp ini. Sementara itu, Naruto masuk kedalam tenda itu dan bertemu dua orang yang sudah mereka targetkan.

"Wah, tak kusangka kalian berdua ada disini..." ucap Foxie pada dua targetman itu. Kondisi mereka sangat buruk, bersimbah darah namun masih hidup untuk merasakan sakitnya hujaman peluru. Foxie pun mendekati mereka dan mengacungkan sebuah pistol yang ia tarik dari pinggang belakangnya sambil berkata,

"Any last words, Sir?"

"ебать тебя!(Fuck You!)" racau Boris yang meringis sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Покойся с миром, мой друг.(Rest In Peace, my friend)." Ucap Foxie dengan santai.

_*DOR*_

Sebuah peluru meluncur mulus menembus kening Boris Agvhenov. Tamat sudah riwayat nya dan pandangan foxie beralih ke Bernard Mahfoudz.

"How about you?" Foxie bertanya lagi dengan santai sambil mengacungkan pistolnya.

"Just kill me..."ucapnya pasrah.

"Okay then."

_*DOR*_

Peluru lainnya mulus menancap tepat dikening Bernard, tak ada teriakan berarti dari mereka berdua.

"Foxie to the team! Target sudah dieliminasi, kita akan pulang Boys!" serunya melalui walkie talkie miliknya.

"OH YEAH!"

Regu foxie saat ini bisa bersantai di dalam helikopter setelah misi mereka yang bisa terbilang mudah karena para pemberontak itu tidak dalam posisi siaga.

"Hei saat pernikahanku nanti, aku ingin kalian hadir dan jadi pendamping pria untukku." Ucap Clay sembari sumringah. "Tentu saja, Kami pasti hadir." Ucap Grizz yang duduk sambil menatap kearah hamparan hutan.

"Kalau kau? Apa yang akan kau lakukan, Capt?" Kiddo yang sedari tadi diam akhirnya membuka suara dan membuat para awak lain mulai menatap kearah Foxie.

"Aku? Mengunjungi kampung halaman, mungkin menikah, dan menetap disana, berkutat dengan berkas-berkas hingga aku pensiun." Ucapnya dengan sedikit candaan.

"Eh? Kau belum menikah capt?" tanya Kidd yang memancing rasa penasaran perajurit lain.

"Hahaha, aku bahkan baru berumur 25 tahun" balasnya sambil tertawa.

Para prajurit terkejut, awalnya mereka mengira orang yang masuk jajaran prajurit Ghost Call itu sudah tua dan memiliki banyak pengalaman dimedan perang. Namun yang mereka temui malah perwira muda dengan segudang prestasi hingga dapat memasuki jajaran pasukan elite dibawah perintah presiden langsung.

"Lalu kenapa kau ikut misi seperti ini, Capt ?" Tanya Kidd yang semakin penasaran dengan pemimpin regu nya itu.

"Haha, sebenarnya..."

[Flashback]

**[Caserma Ederle, Vicenza] [ 18.25 PM]**

Caserma Ederle adalah base tentara Amerika yang berasa di kota Vicenza, Italia. Base ini berada dibawah otoritas kemiliteran italia dan setiap waktu dapat diatur oleh pemerintahan Italia. Di kompleks perumahan militer yang ada di Caserma, tampak semorang pemuda yang berumur 25 tahun sedang duduk di beranda rumahnya sambil mengesap kopi dan membaca sebuah buku.

drrrtt* *drrrrt*

Ponselnya yang berada diatas meja bergetar, ia melirik sesekali. Ia sebenarnya sedang malas mererima panggilan saat ini. Namun, ponsel yang bergetar panjang itu membuatnya gusar dan akhirnya mengambil ponsel itu dan melihat siapa yang meneleponnya pada saat seperti ini.

"Eh.."

Ia terkejut saat melihat nama yang terpampang dilayar ponsel itu. Ayah mertua? Sejak kapan? Akhirnya dengan ragu-ragu ia pun mengangkat telepon itu.

**[Hei Son! Apa kabar?]**

'Ah suara ini, pasti pak tua itu.'

[Ah aku baik-baik saja, bagaimana denganmu, orangtua?]

**[Hahaha, aku juga dalam keadaan baik saat ini.]**

'Tumben sekali ia melepon, apa yang ia inginkan sebenarnya'

[Baguslah kalau begitu.]

**[Ah iya kapan kau akan kembali ke Jepang, Son? Kau tau kan dia sangat merindukanmu.]**

'Aneh, sejak kapan orangtua ini seperti ini? Apa kepalanya terbentur tomahawk?'

[Entahlah, aku tak dapat memastikan kapan aku kembali ke Jepang.]

**[Hahaha, aku punya penawaran menarik untukmu.]**

'perasaanku tidak enak tentang hal ini...'

[Boleh aku tau apa itu?]

**[Datanglah ke Bagram, akan kujelaskan ketika kau tiba.]**

'ah, sial kenapa aku angkat telepon ini.'

[Hn, baiklah orangtua.]

**[Hahaha, sering-seringlah memanggilku seperti itu, Son! Setidaknya hilangkan sifat kaku mu padaku.]**

Tuuutt tuuutt*

Naruto memutus telepon itu secepat mungkin, ia melirik ke sekelilingnya dan mendapat tak ada satu orang pun di kompleks itu.

"FUCK YOU OLDMAN!"

Ia pun melenggang masuk kedalam rumahnya sambil menggerutu tidak jelas.

* * *

[Aviano Air Base] [19.00 PM]

Suasana Aviano kala itu sangat ramai, banyak pesawat yang baru saja kembali dari patroli dan sebagian ada yang baru selesai latihan.

'hah, kenapa aku melangkahkan kakiku kemari? Harusnya aku menikmati libur saat ini.'batin Naruto kala menatap banyaknya orang berlalu-lalang saat itu. Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju satu ruangan dengan pintu bertuliskan _Chief._

Diperjalanan saat memasuki mabes itu, ia cukup disegani melihat banyaknya prajurit yang memberi hormat padanya.

'Hah semoga ia mempunyai prajurit yang bisa membawaku..."batin Naruto.

Kleck*

Naruto pun tiba didepan pintu ruangan itu dan tanpa permisi sedikitpun ia memutar kenop pintu itu dan melenggang masuk tanpa izin.

"Apa yang-"

Prajurit yang ada di ruangan itu terkejut melihat siapa yang masuk kedalam ruangannya saat ini. Sesaat ia mengira ajudannya yang seenaknya masuk tanpa izin namun sepertinya ia salah.

"Halo Mayor."

Suara baritone nan dingin itu menusuk kedalam gendang telinga Mayor yang masih duduk di kursi kerjanya.

"A-ah, apa kabar Lt. Col Naruto ?" ucapnya yang masih terkejut dengan kedatangan Naruto.

"Aku baik, dan aku akan to the point saja oke? Aku butuh salah satu anak buah mu untuk mengantarku ke Bagram." Jelas Naruto to the point.

"Hm maaf Naruto, tapi para prajurit penerbang baru saja kembali dari patroli dan sebagian masih libur." Jawabnya pada Naruto.

"Kalau begitu, aku minta izin padamu untuk membawa MiG-25 yang ada di hanggar itu." Balas Naruto sambil menunjuk kearah luar ruangan itu.

"A-ah kalau itu, lebih baik aku panggilkan salah satu penerbang yang mungkin masih ada di barak. Tunggu sebentar!" Ucap Mayor itu sembari keluar mencari seseorang yang bisa membawa Naruto ke Bagram.

Setelah beberapa menit menunggu akhirnya mayor itu kembali bersama seorang prajurit.

"Hei Naruto, ini dia penerbang yang bisa membawamu ke Bagram." Ucap Mayor itu sambil kembali duduk di kursi kerjanya.

"Baiklah, prajurit sebut nama, satuan dan nomor rangkapmu!" Tegas Naruto sambil menatap mata prajurit itu.

"YES SIR! Captain Jon 'Lakewoods' Burner, US Air Force, 77080047." Ucap prajurit itu dengan tegas.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku pinjam dia untuk mengantarku. Mohon izin, Mayor Frazelli." Ucap Naruto sambil memberi hormat.

Mayor itu membalas hormat Naruto dan mempersilahkan mereka meninggalkan ruang kerja itu.

Ia dan prajurit itu pun pergi menuju hangar pesawat MiG-25 yang terkenal dengan daya tempurnya yang hebat dan kecepatannya yang mengalahkan F-22 Raptor.

* * *

**[Bagram Air Base] [11.00]**

_"Sekumpulan para Beast, huh? Tidak buruk untuk misi penutup."_

.

.

knock-knock*

"Masuk..."

Bersamaan dengan izin itu, 7 prajurit memasuki ruangan itu. Berdiri tegap dengan berbagai latar belakang, saat ini mereka berada di hadapan jendral yang mengatur kemiliteran di Bagram ini.

"Baiklah Jendral, sesuai permintaanmu aku membawa mereka kemari." Ucap Douglas yang membuka pembicaraan.

"Terima kasih Major. Prajurit, sebut nama, pangkat, satuan dan nomor rangkap kalian!" Ucap Jendral itu yang kita tau bernama Ronald.

Seseorang dari mereka yang bertubuh besar, tegap maju satu langkah dan berkata "1Lt. Aaron 'Grizzly' O'Reeves. Navy SEALs. 89006745." Kemudian prajurit kedua yang bertubuh sedikit pendek daripada Aaron maju dan berkata "1Lt. Vince 'Clay' Hudson. Green Barets. 88796734." Dilanjut oleh prajurit ketiga yang cukup kecil dibanding mereka yang lainnya "2Lt. Jamie 'Kiddo' Abrams. Green Barets. 90875621." Prajurit keempat yang kemudian menyusul maju selangkah "Captain. Tony 'Hollywood' Taylor. Navy SEALs. 86778087." Disusul oleh prajurit ke lima yang berpakaian sedikit berbeda dari yang lain "1Lt. Irvin 'Lizard' Schmidt. Delta Force. 87019050." Dan yang terakhir prajurit yang sedikit gempal "2Lt. James "Bulldog' Anderson. US Marine. 88086799"

"Bulldog? Aku tak melihat berkasmu disini."Tegas Ronald sambil menatap prajurit bertubuh agak gempal itu.

Douglas pun maju menghadap dan memberi sebuah berkas lain pada jendral itu.

"Sebenarnya aku lupa mengambil berkas Bulldog, dan ini baru ketemu." Ucapnya setelah menyerahkan berkas itu.

"Baiklah itu tidak masalah, sekarang aku akan menjelaskan kenapa kalian dikumpulkan disini..."

"Beberapa tahun lalu, aku pernah memimpin sebuah misi penyerangan kelompok bersenjata ke suatu daerah di Timur Tengah. Misi itu berjalan dengan baik dan tak meninggalkan apapun awalnya. Namun ternyata dari kelompok bersenjata itu tersisa satu orang yang bahkan belum kami konfirmasi kematiannya. Ia adalah Boris Agvhenov, adik dari pemimpin kelompok bersenjata Dimitri Agvhenov. Pergerakan Boris sungguh mulus dan tak terdeteksi dalam beberapa tahun terakhir, dan ia juga sudah membentuk kelompok bersenjata baru dan meneror beberapa daerah di Timur Tengah. Ia juga mendapat suntikan dana dari mafia-mafia yang bergerak dibalik bayangan dunia ini. Intel terpercayaku berhasil mendeteksi Boris bersama seorang Dokter yang juga seorang Raja minyak, Bernard Mahfoudz.

Intinya misi kalian kali ini adalah mengeliminasi Boris dan antek-anteknya. Kalian akan bergerak dibawah comando ku dan regu kalian juga akan dipimpin oleh seseorang yang kalian pasti tidak duga sebelumnya." Jelas Ronald.

"Tanpa mengurangi rasa hormat, siapa yang akan memimpin operasi ini, Jendral?" Tanya Aaron yang penasaran dengan ucapan jendral itu. Memang siapa sehingga tidak terduga?

"Hoho dia salah satu prajurit Ghost Call Protocol..." Ucap Ronald dengan rasa bangga.

Terkejut. Ya mereka semua terkecuali pada jendral terkejut. Mereka sudah mendengar bagaimana para prajurit Ghost Call dilatih untuk misi yang bahkan gila-gilaan dan bahkan tidak diakui sama sekali. Sungguh mereka sangat bersemangat dengan hal ini, misi ditemani seorang prajurit yang katanya dapat meruntuhkan satu negara? Wah mimpi apa mereka semalam.

"Baiklah prajurit, silahkan kembali ke barak kalian masing-masing. Untuk detail misi akan kita bicarakan besok saat prajurit Ghost Call itu tiba, dan persiapkan diri kalian." Jelas Ronald pada mereka berenam.

"YES SIR!"

Mereka pun memberi hormat pada kedua jendral itu dan setelah mendapat balasan, mereka izin meninggalkan ruangan.

"Sungguh ini misi yang menarik, bukan begitu Doug?" ucap Ronald pada Doug yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Tentu saja! Dengan mereka saja sebenarnya misi itu dapat selesai namun malah ditambah dengan satu orang mesin penghancur, mereka terkejut dan bersemangat disaat yang bersamaan!" Balas Douglas sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Sungguh aku tak sabar menunggu aksi mereka"

"Begitu juga denganku..."

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau katakan pada anak itu sehingga ia menurutimu?"

"Hoho, sebenarnya anak itu adalah calon menantuku..."

.

.

.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!"

.

.

.

.

Tubercolosis~

* * *

Profile

Name : Naruto 'Foxie' Namikaze

Age: 25 y.o

Statue: US Army/Ghost Call Soldier/Liutenant Colonel

Name: Vince 'Clay' Hudson

Age: 29 y.o

Statue: US Army/Green Barrets/First Lieutenant/

Name: Aaron 'Grizzly' O'Reeves

Age: 30 y.o

Statue: US Army/Navy SEALs/First Lieutenant/

Name: Irvin 'Lizard' Schmidt

Age: 28 y.o

Statue: US Army/Delta Force/First Lieutenant

Name: Kiddo

Age: 25 y.o

Statue: US Army/Green Barrets/Second Lieutenant

Name: Tony 'Hollywood' Taylor

Age: 30 y.o

Statue: US Army/Navy SEALs/Captain

Name: James 'Bulldog' Anderson

Age: 25 y.o

Statue: US Army/Marine Force/Second Lieutenant

* * *

Maaf atas keterlambatan updatenya, sungguh aku tak bermaksud.

Semoga para pembaca suka

[Sign Out]


End file.
